Help! Operation cleaning day!
by Gae-ta
Summary: ...mainly is just about oc;s so please DON'T read this one. Let it fall into the nice sea of forgetfullness.


**First of all, I do not own Lyco the wolfdemon or Karin the wolfdemon (not blood related) they belong to Lyco6 (which can be found at deviantart) and may I explode get eternal bad breath if I'd steal them and/or make money out of this, crap. I (Gae-ta -the small and annoying one) on the other hand belong truly to myself. **

**Background story: I've wanted kinda for a long time now to write something about Lyco and Karin, I like their personallity and they are funny... yeah, that's pretty much it, and I wanted to meet them myself n the world of fanfiction... yes, I think we all can agree the result is surprisingly bad BUT if I made any of you guys laugh, that's good enough for me :3 probably gonna edit this one one day, so feel free to point out things that need to change. Ps. to Lyco, Hope u like this fic... I kinda prefer to put up my writings here but I can put it up on dev if you'd like, also, if you don't know, u ca write an unsigned review not needing to be logged in.**

A shaman king fan fiction

The 7th September had started like most Sundays do for Lyco. Her alarm clock woke her up since she had forgotten to turn the alarm off the night before.

"Stirb kuh!!!" Lyco grabbed the noisy piece of metal and threw it into the wall. Again silence ruled. And like the normal Sunday-routine, Lyco yawn, stretched a little, then flipped to her other side and fell asleep again. But Lyco was totally unaware of the hidden evil that was living in the house, and that soon would turn her peaceful nap into something much, much worse.

"Wake up wolfie." Anna flipped the mattress and Lyco fell down on the floor with a thud.

"Waaarg! Why did you wake me up?! I had such a wondrous dream! I was eating the most delicious brain you've ever seen and it had whipped cream and a cherry on top and-"

"It's cleaning day wolfie, get your hairy tail to the kitchen and eat breakfast, it's going to be a long day."

"...What?!"

'''''

Before Lyco knew it she in the kitchen and eating breakfast with the rest of the miserable shamans that would clean the inn. Everyone was eating in silence, they hardly had any hunger when they thought of the doom that awaited them.

"Since you all seem not to have any appetite I guess we could start early." Anna stated as she entered the room. Everybody started eating as if they hadn't seen food in months.

***** ********* ****** ***************

Manta shivered in the cold autumn wind but Lyco barley noticed the weather changes thanks to her thick fur.

"Wolfie."

"What?" Lyco growled at Anna who stood before her. Anna replied with her famous death glare, which was said that it'd frighten even an angry tiger. The air was electrified as the two girls looked at each other, not much unlike two wild animals that eye its rival. Manta wanted to escape the battlefield but he knew that might lead attention to himself, and god knew what Anna would do to him if she thought that he was trying to escape from work.

An ill fated wind with a little leaf blew, the world seemed as if it had stopped.

"Here. Take it." Anna gave Lyco a very strange looking stick. The upper end of it had a strange looking piece of metal attached to it, which looked like someone had put it in the shredder and then pulled it back up. "Your first mission is to collect all leafs into nice piles so the garden won't look messy."

Yes, the strange stick was a rake. And thanks to the cold weather all the trees had begun to drop their leafs, turning the garden into a rather colourful display of green, yellow and red. The layer of leafs was actually so thick that it reached Lyco to her ankles. It was doubtless that they both had a lot of work to do.

"_Stupid Anna..." _Lyco thought while she worked hard with raking all it was hard for the wolf demon to stay cranky for a longer time, especially when you had nice company like Manta. After a few hours they had turned the thick layer of leafs into a huge pile.

"Whew, finally done." Lyco said, unaware of the demon that stood lurking behind her...

"Hello cutie!" Now it too late to react in a split second Lyco saw the world from another point of view, lying down on the ground with Karin on top.

"Karin get off!"

"Is that what you say when your girlfriend hugs you lovingly?" Karin said in a stern voice. "Well, seems like I'm gonna hafta teach you some manners."

"No stop!" But there was no stopping what can't be stopped, Karin wrapped her arms around her, squeezing Lyco's chest until she was sure she was going to die from suffocation. Then something else caught Karin's attention.

"Hey look, a huge pile of leafs!"

"No please don't!" Manta shrieked but again it too late.

"Attack!" Both Lyco and Manta watched in horror as the result of their hard work was spread over the whole garden.

"Karin!"

"What?" Karin said looking up at her girlfriend with purely glittering eyes that screamed of childish innocence.

*************'

In another part of the inn Horo, Ren, Yoh and Joco were cleaning the kitchen.

"Did I ever tell you that I once had a blond girlfriend?" Joco asked, sensing that his comrades needed to be cheered up.

"No and I don't want to know!" Ren and Horo replied in one mouth.

"No you haven't," Yoh said smiling, "What about her?"

"Ah, yes..." Joco said, leaning back on the counter. "Jessica was her name and she had long blond hair on her back –but noting on her head."

Yoh suppressed a giggle as Horo rolled his eyes and Ren wondered if the butter knife he was drying could be a good substitute for his Kwan doo.

"it was early morning at the beach when I met her," Joco continued, "I glanced at her and she glanced at me –and we both just stood there, squint-eyed. " Yoh snorted as he tried to hold himself from laughter as he polished a vase, which actually was from his grandpa and grandma as an (future) wedding gift.

"But I haven't told you the best!" Joco exclaimed either ignoring or not aware of the gleaming glances Horo and Ren was exchanging. "She had the most adorable little up nose. First it went up… then down... and then at then it turned left."

"Argh!" Ren held Joco by his collar and pushed him up the wall. "Any last words before I finish this?" In the background Horohoro was sharpening a butter knife.

"Just a poem," Joco said hoarsely as he picked a crumbled piece of paper from his pocket.

"Your hair is as blond as just right molten vanilla ice-cream, when I'm with you I feel as if I'm walking in a dream. Every time you've stepped out of the shower, your hair smells like flowers, bees goes crazy cause of your scent and with a rushed start, we had to hide in the closest wall mart.

Your cheeks did resemble blushing peaches, and the lips were redder than cherries… I remember I gazed into you chocolate brown eyes and said; I'm hungry, when and what should we eat?"

A deserted wind blew outside, with a little leaf, and with a crazy wolf demon chasing in crying: "come back here little leaf!"

"Dieee!!!" Horo and Ren screamed as the three of them disappeared into a dust cloud, now and then clenched fist or foot appearing out of it, and Joco's face which exclaimed: 'it's not my fault if you don't have any sense of humour!' before being pulled back in again. It kinda resembled a fighting scene from a cheesy cartoon a la' Disney.

But suddenly the quarrel stopped as the sound of the fridge door slamming shut chewing on a lightly-smoked bologna with some odd pink flowers painted on it.

"Hiya guys, wot's happening here?"

"Uh… well you see-" Horohoro began, still holding Joco by the collar but Karin soon lost interest.

"Hey look! I'm gonna juggle with these eggs!"

*****************************************************'……………………

"Hmfp, stupid Ren… how am I supposed to learn how to juggle if I don't get to practise?" Karin muttered as she was walking around randomly in the onsen. "I mean-" She stopped dead, a horrible roaring sound could be heard, as if somebody had woken up a dragon with bad morning temper, she petrified. And worse, it was coming her way, she could hear it… it approaching. It wasn't until she saw the long neck of the dragon in the doorway, it smelled the ground as if it had come looking for her. With a sudden twitch she went scrambling for the nearest hideout and hid beneath the sofa in the living room.

****************************************************'………………………

Tamao huffed slightly as she pulled the heavy vacuum cleaner behind her. _"Uff… the wheels are so stale and stubborn…"_

_********************************************************'…_

'_Oh no! The hideous monster is heading this way! I'm too young to die!'_

_*************…….._

'_Finally it moved! Now what was it Anna told me to do when I'm finished with vacuuming? Oh yes, the laundry, open up all the windows to air the house…' _Tamao thought as she put the mouthpiece under the cough._ 'then I'll help Ryu-san with cooking dinner and then- what the?' _A sudden shriek could be heard, and then the little pink haired lady was scared out of her wits as the sofa started running towards the door. _'Why is the sofa running away? Ah! Can it be so?'_

"Matte kudasai! Please wait! It doesn't hurt to be vacuum cleaned, _I think_, please come back!"

_***********************************……_

'_Oh nonononono IT'S FOLLOWING ME! IT'S FOLLOWING ME!' _Karin felt her heart pounding in her huge ears as she crawled through the corridor, totally unaware of that the cough had stuck in the doorway.

*********************.

"What's happening here?" Anna asked Tamao as she'd heard screams and bumps from the living room and went to investigate what the noise was all about. "And why is the sofa blocking the door?" Tamao started to cold sweat as the ice queen approached her.

"Uh… I… I think it didn't want to be cleaned…"

***************************************'''……………..

Meanwhile…

Karin was running for her life, or at least she thought so in her mind._ 'I gotta find some place to hide!' _She started racing up the stairs. But, by very poor coincidence, Gae-ta was just about to walk down the stairs while carrying a huge chocolate cake blocking her vision entirely.

"When my little Manta finds out I made him a chocolate cake," the little one sang with some random tune, "he's gonna love even more and I'm going to glomp him 'cause he's-" The strange song now abruptly ended as Karin crashed into Gae-ta making them both tumble down the stairs and the cake soaring through the air.

Gae-ta watched as if in slow-motion, lying on top of the crazy wolf demon as the gravity claimed its power over the chocolate cake, butter side down.

"Oh well, what are you supposed to do about it anyway?" Gae-ta said with a slight hint of a shrug, and opened her mouth wide open as the result of her hard work made contact with her face."Mhph, mphp, mmm…" She said as she sat up, with cake all over her body including her mouth. _'Pity Manta didn't get a bite of this, IT'S FRIGGING AWSUME!' _

_**************,_

'_What's happening here?' _Pillica thought, then she stopped dead at the sight, in a second her was as red as a sunburned tomato.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Gae-ta cried, around 1, 5 meters in the air and being licked by Karin. "I DUNNO WHAT IT LOOKS BUT THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! GET IT?!"

"Yummy chocolate!" Karin chirped happily as she licked Gae-ta's left cheek, ignoring the shorter one's loud protest.

"I, uh…" Pillica stuttered, but whatever she wanted to say, it drowned in the sound of the dragon's roar as it entered the room. With its long neck arched in a long curve as it sniffed the floor. Yet, this time Karin wasn't stale with fear, she was shuddering with anger. She curled her upper lip with a low growl, showing her very sharp front teeth. Suddenly, as if on an invisible command Karin lunged forward at her enemy roaring: "This is my chocolate, go find your own chocolate!" She sank her teeth into its neck causing to hiss viciously in pain. It sparwled in her deadly grip trying to get free but suddenly it fell limp on the floor. Karin glared down at her fallen enemy which was lying on the floor motionless. Though, sensing that it might not be over just yet, she rushed up the stairs, her tail looking like a toilet brush.

It was a rather wise thing to do as the dragon decided that if it was going to die, then it would bring its enemy along with them. It let out one last deadly hiss, before it exploded.

A small mushroom cloud be seen from whole funbari hill, towering over the onsen.

__________________________________''''''

Now there was a thin, thin layer of dust in the room. Covering the walls and furniture as well as it covered Pillica, Tamao, Anna and Gae-ta. There was a pressuring silence in the room that was disturbed by a tiny dust ball that spoke with Gae-ta's voice.

"Look it from the bright side, none of us is dust allergic." A moment of silence passed. "Besides it's more equal with the dust covering everything, like we're in harmony with the dirt-"

Bam.

Before Gae-ta could say something else Anna had grabbed her by the shoulders and thrown her head first into the wall.

"Tamao," she spoke, "help Gae-ta clean off the blood from the wall."

"H-hai Anna-sama!" The little pink haired squeaked, pale as a sheet in the face.

"And now," the queen of ice spoke with a dangerously low tone in her voice, "I'm going to have a little 'chat' with wolfie."

-----------------------------------------------.

Meanwhile on the upper floor had Karin sought shelter inside a closet.

'_This must be the dragons hideout…' _Karin murmured, _'I thought it'd be bigger.'_ The seconds crept past slowly. _'I wonder if it've hid any treasures here…'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------…_

Lyco crashed into the bed with an exhausted groan. She had an hour long 'discussion' with Anna (which practically meant that she'd been yelled at for almost an hour) and then she had been 'volunteered' to clean up the whole mess that Karin had created. Now she just wanted to rest and not have to think about anything, especially _stupid and unfair Anna_, but even that was denied her since-

"Hiya sugah!" she was glomped by her girlfriend. Lyco however replied by pushing her away, crossing her arms over her chest with a cold frown. "Aw… c'mon, don't be like that... I brought a treasure from the dragon's cave!" She shoved an unknown object into Lyco's face.

"Karin! I'm not going to forgive you for messing up the whole inn and then leaving…" Lyco stopped abruptly and stared at what Karin had put into her paws. She winced and then broke into a huge smile. "Faust's hat! All's forgiven!"

Karin grinned and then took the hat and put it on her own head.

"Well what do you think?" She was still grinning as she advanced slowly at her girlfriend. "Looking good?" A giggle now. "The doctor's in and's ready for the monthly breast check up."

------------------------------------'

______________________________________...

**Gosh o///O… was it too mature towards the end?! Anyhow I think that'll do… by the way, when we're at it, feel your breasts regualy girls! Best way to prevent breastcancer going to far, do it around once a month and if you start feeling something hard in 'em, just go to the doctor. **


End file.
